omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Termina
Character Synopsis Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and the Jambastion Mages worship. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used heart spears. After that, unknown people wrote a scroll about Void Termina, and apparently created a book of legend. According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages. He also possesses strong similarities with the Dark Matter race. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Kirby Star Allies Name: Void Termina Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least millions of years Classification: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark Lord of Despair, Essence of Chaos Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Leap, Power Fists, Shockwave Manipulation (Can create shockwaves by punching the ground and jumping into it), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fusionism (Is the combination of almost every dark heart, Hyness and the three Jambastion Mages), Power Bestowal (A dark heart gave Meta Knight telekinesis and the power to manipulate rocks. Another dark heart gave King Dedede the power to increase its physical strenght), Creation (Can create two giant swords), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb Kirby and his friends and bring them inside its body), Acid Manipulation (Can use red drops of harmful liquid in its cocoon form), Poison Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can use strange poisonous symbols that seek onto its target), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation w/ dark hearts, Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (In its fourth form, Void Termina can create shockwaves to take control of Kirby's allies and turn them against him), Omnidirectional Energy Waves, Danmaku, Body Control (Can freely control its own body creating fake eyes and a mouth at its will), Summoning and Black Hole Generation (Can summon miniature versions of itself that can create black holes to absorb Kirby and his allies), Light Manipulation (After its defeat, Void Termina creates streams of light before exploding), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. According to the ancient scrolls, Void Termina may come back even if its soul is destroyed and can wander the galaxy until it returns into a new existence), Size Manipulation (Can increase its size), Attack Reflection (Can create mirror-like objects to attack and use them to reflect its own beam), Memory Manifestation (According to an official miiverse post, Dark Matter members are able to materialize things for their memories Dark Matter clone materialized the Rainbow Sword used by Kirby. Void Termina seems to have this power too, not only because it replicated attacks from Hyness and the three Jambastion Mages, but it also created two giant swords and a copy of the Master Crown. It is very likely that these weapons were used by the Ancients in their fight against Void Termina in the past, and they were replicated from its memories. These weapons completely disappear after Void Termina's attacks because they are just memories. It is important to note that after Void Termina leaves its body, it just disappears without a trace. The Phase 2 description of Void Termina, states that the core is its true form, so it is possible that the body is the memory of an Ancient who fought Void Termina in the past). Resistance to the followings: Possession (Scaling from Dark Nebula, whom can't be possessed by Ghost Kirby), Transmutation (Immune to Kawasaki's chef ability, which can turn enemies into food) and Mind Manipulation (Has roamed the cosmos for aeons before acquiring a consciousness) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Was going to destroy all the creation if not stopped; In addition is was stated Void Termina will bring an end to all tomorrows, which indicates it will effect other dimensions besides Kirby’s, which also is backed up by numerous statements. Considered the strongest enemy has faced to date, placing him beyond Magolor and Marx. It should be noted Kirby having a multiverse has been alluded to numerous times) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be superior to the dark Jamba Heart pieces, which were scattered across the universe in a short period of time. Comparable to Kirby.) Lifting Ability: Multi-Universal Striking Ability: At least Multi-Universal Class Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Kirby can harm him only through his Super Star Allies Mode) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters physically. Multi-Universal with projectiles (Should be superior to the dark Jamba Heart pieces) Intelligence: Unknown. Presumably low by an unknown amount as he has been said to "begin to think" later in his fight, despite this, he possesses the skills to battle many beings at once and all the time he has existed should give him an incredible amount of experience. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Two giant swords, a giant copy of the Master Crown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: '''Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe) - Dormammu's profile '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors